The Game Begins Anew
by Rahat.B
Summary: The Story is set 21 years after the Long Night and although several Characters did die there were those who managed to survive the Game of Thrones and the Winds of Winter to see a Dream of Spring. And now though the seasons have been benevolent, the current summer has lasted a little too long. Autumn sets in and Winter is fast approaching who will win the new Game of Thrones. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Game Begins Anew**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Princess of the North**

* * *

><p>Wind coursed through her long dark hair as she flew south to the centre of the Northern Kingdom.<p>

Astride on her dragon, Princess Rhaenys Snow-Targaryen daughter of Jon Snow, the King at the Wall and Lord Protector of the Free Folk surged towards her destination as soon as she caught sight of the Great Castle on the Horizon.

It was Winterfell, the Great Castle where her father had grown up to become the man that she knew and loved.

She gently tugged at her dragon's reigns to bring him to a lower altitude.

She felt Veraxes rumble beneath her. A faint growl escaped past his fangs as he obeyed her gentle nudge and command.

Rhaenys dropped enough altitude so that the Guards on the Hightower and the Watchtowers could easily recognize her on the back of her dragon without the use of a spy glass.

As soon as she crossed the first Guard Tower she heard the blow of a conch horn. She heard it blow Once, Twice, Thrice and then again for the Fourth and Final time. Blowing the horn four times was a signal that a Friendly visitor had arrived, a visitor of an Important Rank and Station.

On an impulse, she urged Veraxes lower so she could see the newly built streets and buildings of Winter Town which was now capable of housing over a hundred-thousand people. If Winterfell and the North had prospered, Winter Town in itself had grown exponentially becoming the centre of trade, commerce and arts for the People of the North.

She flew low enough to see the cobbled streets lined with merchant shops and food carts, with people going about their business. She stared at sight of Winterfell Castle built anew from the ashes and destruction of war.

As she flew over the streets, she saw the northerners streaming out into the wide-areas cheering for their Dragon Princess. "Princess of the North" she heard them call her as they cheered for her. Hovering above the gathered crowd, she waved to them as they broke into applause and their cheering loudened.

With a smile that could kill, she waved at the gathered crowds one last time before she made her way to the Godswood of Winterfell. She flew over the thirty-foot tall outer wall of Winterfell Castle and over the ancient trees that had stood in the Godswood for millennia and descended into a courtyard which had been specially built for visiting dragon riders by the her aunt, The Queen of the Northern Empire.

As she descended into the courtyard, she recognized several people waiting to welcome her.

Rhaenys dismounted as soon as Veraxes large claws touched ground, and fell into a deep courtesy in front of the Queen.

"Rise Princess Rhaenys" her aunt said, stepping forward and embracing her.

Rhaenys snaked her arms around her aunt and gave her a warm hug as well. Rhaenys held her aunt, the Queen in high esteem and loved her very much. It was her aunt who had christened her with the title, "Princess of the North".

As they drew apart, Rhaenys took a good look at her aunt.

Queen Sansa was a fine, regal woman who stood straight with an air of pride coursing through her. Her eyes were cold as ice but the smile which she reserved for a few induced a sense of warmth in the person who received them. The Queen although getting close to her middle ages had kept herself in good health and the only thing that betrayed her age were the few wise lines at the corner of her bright-blue Tully eyes.

"Come my child, I believe you are a little cold. You have had a long journey." She said, with a warm smile. She looked to her hand-maidens and summoned the two in-front of the entourage forward. While one of them held a shawl made of fine white wool, the other one held a cloak made of fur from the skin of an Ice Bear.

Taking the garments one at a time from the handmaidens, Sansa fastened the Cloak at her neck and then draped the shawl around her shoulders. Rhaenys instantly felt warm but what was surprising was that she didn't know she was even cold.

"Come my daughter, we have much to discuss." Sansa said to Rhaenys and the two women fell in step with each other making their way to the Black Pool on the banks of which stood the Weirwood.

Rhaenys knew they weren't alone, maintaining a respectable distance from them were two members of Sansa's Queen's guard more commonly known as the Winter Knights.

"It's been a long time since you visited us." Sansa spoke, "and while I know that you'd come see us during any opportunity that you get, I know for a fact that this isn't a familial visit."

Rhaenys remained silent. May be Sansa did have an inkling as to why she was here in Winterfell.

"I received a raven from your father less than a Moon's turn ago" Sansa continued, "He said that he could feel a chill in his bones just like the last time when the long winter came upon us."

This time Rhaenys didn't keep her silence, "Do you feel the same?" Rhaenys asked her aunt.

Sansa looked to her for a split second and without her uttering a single word, Rhaenys knew that her aunt and her father felt the same.

"We haven't had a long winter in about two decades now. What we feel doesn't necessarily signify the return of the Others, it just signifies that this time around the Winter is going to be a harsh and long one." Sansa spoke with a sense of finality in her voice and Rhaenys simply nodded.

The two women soon reached the ancient Weirwood that had stood at the centre of the Godswood for several millennia, its haunting eyes marred with tears of blood red sap.

Sansa knelt before the Weirwood and Rhaenys followed suit. With a silent prayer on her lips, Rhaenys felt the Godswood come alive. The rustling of leaves and the whistling wind echoed in her head. Frightened, she opened her eyes which she didn't remember closing.

"What is it?" Sansa asked Rhaenys, the former's hand firm on the latter's shoulder.

Rhaenys thought for a moment before shaking her head, "It's nothing, Aunt Sansa." And with a smile on her lips she further added, "I think riding Veraxes has tired me out."

Sansa simply nodded before summoning one of her guards and two hand-maidens to herself. Addressing the guard, she said "The Princess is tired; please escort her to her chambers."

The guard nodded and with a final hug, Sansa left Rhaenys in their company to be escorted to the castle. Rhaenys watched her aunt turn her back to her and walk deeper into the Godswood. When she finally lost sight of her, she turned to her hand-maidens and the Winter Knight to whose care she had been given into.

Familiar with the Godswood and even more so with Winterfell Castle, Rhaenys began making her way out of the Godswood and to her own personal chambers. The Knight fell in step beside her while the handmaidens maintained a respectful distance, fully aware that the Princess didn't need ushering.

"Have Princes Robb and Eddard come back from their visit to Bear Island?" she asked the Knight.

"No, My Lady" The Knight answered, his voice polite for that of a Northman.

"You are from the lands beyond the Neck aren't you?" Rhaenys asked him "and please call me Rhaenys".

She felt the knight smile and stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You remind me of someone Lady Rhaenys." He said, his voice sounding as if his mind was deep in reminiscence.

"May I ask who, Ser…?" Rhaenys then realized she didn't even know his name.

"Ser Podrick Payne" He said, answering her unasked question and before Rhaenys could say anything else, "And the answer to the question you did ask: the person who you just reminded me of is your aunt Arya Stark" he said, a wide smile spread across his face.

Rhaenys was taken aback for a moment and she came to a sudden halt. The Knight too stopped a step ahead of her.

"You are Ser Podrick Payne?" She asked bewildered at the thought of being face to face with a man about whom she had heard stories of as a child.

"Yes", the Knight said removing his silver-plated iron helm.

He looked just as the stories had described him; an oval face with a square jaw, dark brown eyes and a warm smile. His dark hair was cut short and cropped at the sides. He had wide shoulders and from the look of it well-muscled strong arms.

Her father had once told him that Ser Podrick was one of the best swordsmen he had ever come across.

"Are you alright Princess Rhaenys, it seems to me that you might need a Maester's service." The knight said, concern showing on his face.

It took Rhaenys more than a few moments but she did manage to compose herself, "I'm absolutely fine Ser Podrick."

"Are you sure" He asked her, with a look in his eye as if he knew she was hiding something.

Rhaenys nodded and averted her eyes from meeting his.

From there on, the company walked in silence till they reached Rhaenys' chambers where Ser Podrick bowed to her before leaving her in the company of the handmaidens.

"Would you like me to send someone to escort you to the Feast tonight?" he asked Rhaenys as he began to walk away from her chamber doors.

"Yes, that'd be great." She said and with that final exchange the Winter Knight gave her a final smile, donned his helm and walked away.

Much later Rhaenys realized she hadn't asked why the feast was being held.

She turned to one of her hand-maidens who were preparing her bath, "Do any of you know why the feast is being held?"

One of them, a girl no older then fourteen with large doe shaped eyes and dark black hair looked up and answered, "Your Grace, the feast is being held in honour of Joy Hill of House Lannister."

At that moment something changed. A fire began to course through her veins, a fire that was like no other. A fire confined within ice.

She now knew why her father had sent her here. She now knew her purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The SYOC is still open. If anyone is still interested in sending in characters please pick the OC form from My Profile and read the instructions and background given below::

Well Guys! As the title states this is an SYOC and given below are the houses for which you may send your characters:

**House Snow-Targaryen of the North**

**Arms: A White Dragon and Direwolf on a Field of Black**

**Prince Jon & Princess Val Snow Targaryen**

House Targaryen of the North controls the Lands beyond the wall, the castles on the Wall that still stand after the Battle of Dawn and the Lands of the Old and New Gift.

Eastwatch-by-the Sea is the biggest settlement with hundreds of free folk families settled around the old castle and northern-most port.

The biggest town is Hard Home where the majority of wildlings retreated to after the Battle of the Wall and several managed to stay safe during the battle of dawn. It is said that the runes protected the Wildlings from the White Walkers and their wights.

The seat of House Snow-Targaryen is Castle Black during the winters and a re-built colossal fortress on the Fist of the First Men during the spring and summer months.

Important Houses are House White Mask of Queensgate and House Giantsbane of Oakenshield. House Thenn lives far in the North, in a valley shielded from winter by high mountains and natural geo-thermal energy below the ground.

**SYOCs open for:**

**1. ****1 Daughter from House Snow-Targaryen. (Only the daughters can have dragons)**

_** Accepted Characters:**_

Prince Drago Snow-Targaryen - Submitted by King James10158

Princess Rhaenys Snow-Targaryen (Dragon's Name: Veraxes) - Submitted by TheNightGirl

Prince Quaryn Snow-Targaryen - Submitted by sgt2x4

**2. ****1 Son and 1 Daughter from House Thenn. (All Places Open)**

**House Targaryen of the Crownlands**

**Queen Daenerys Targaryen**

**Prince Aegon and Elia (Sand) Targaryen**

The Crownlands is the Governing power of the Iron Islands, the Westerlands, the Stormlands, the Reach, Dorne, the Stepstones and the Houses of the Narrow Sea.

Queen Daenerys rules as the Lady Protector of the Targaryen Empire but is yet to name an Heir.

**SYOCs Open for:**

**1. 1**** daughter of Queen Daenerys. (Only the daughters can have dragons)**

**_** Accepted Characters:**_**

Princess Valaena Targaryen (Dragon's Name: Valarr) - Submitted by Aelia Lestrange

Prince Daerion Targaryen - Submitted by Suspicion's Curiosity

Prince Alistair Targaryen - Submitted by Silverstone007

**2. 1**** son and 1 daughter of Prince Aegon and Princess Elia of House Targaryen. (Only the daughters can have dragons)**

_** Accepted Characters:**_

Prince Jacaerys Targaryen - Submitted by Suspicion's Curiosity

**Kingdom of the North**

**Queen Sansa of Winterfell**

**Lord Rickon Stark and Lady Lyanna Mormont of the North**

**Lord Robin Arryn of the Vale**

**Lord Edmure Tully and Lady Myranda Royce of the Riverlands**

Bonded by the Alliance of the North and under the rule of Sansa Stark, the North quickly developed and grew in strength faster than the Targaryen Empire after the Battle of Dawn.

With several new towns on the Stony Shore and expansion of White Harbour and Widow's Watch into large cities, the North has prospered under the Ice Queen's rule.

The Northern Kingdom comprises of the North, the Kingdom of the Vale and the Riverlands Houses North of the Trident and the Tumblestone. However House Piper of Pinkmaiden and House Bracken of Stone Hedge also remain ardent supporters of the North even though they come under the dominion of the Targaryen Empire.

**SYOCs open for**

**1. Both Sons Finalized**

_** Accepted Characters:**_

Prince Robb Stark (Direwolf Name: Artos) - Submitted by lady terr

Prince Eddard Stark - Submitted by Alina Royce

**2. ****3 Sons and 2 Daughters of Rickon Stark**

**3. ****2 Daughters of House Tully**

**And Now, Two new Houses have characters open for Submission:**

**House Lannister**

**Lord Tyrion Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands**

**Ser Martyn Lannister, Ser Tyrek Lannister, Lady Janei Lannister and Joy Hill**

House Lannister might have fallen from power but over the years it has been growing strong once again. Mines of Gold, Silver and Iron that were once thought of as over mined and deduced to have run dry, sprouted wealth again when they were dug even deeper. True, the output wasn't as much as it once was but the mines of Pendric Hills and the Lonely mountains in the southern most part of the Westerlands produce enough metal to allow House Lannister and Westerlands to achieve the strength it once did.

Add to the Gold the intelligence and wisdom of Tyrion Lannister, House Lannister is getting back in the game and this time to put an end to it for once and for all.

**SYOCs Open For:**

**1. One Bastard daughter of Tyrion Lannister**

**2. Two Children of Martyn Lannister and Elena Tyrell**

**House Baratheon (Storm)**

**Arms: A Black Hammer and A Bolt of Lightning on a Field of Fire**

**Lord Gendry Storm and Lady Arya 'Stark' Storm**

**Lady Mya Storm (Robert's Eldest Child) & Lord Edric Storm (Robert's acknowledged Bastard)**

House Baratheon and the Stormlands were in ruins at the end of the war. With its rations and men spent in the war by Stannis in the Battle of the Long Night, it was rumored that the Stormlands would become a part of the Crownlands. However those rumors were squashed when Queen Daenerys had one of her generals Ser Gendry of Hollow Hill, a bastard of King Robert re-christened as Lord Gendry Storm along with his remaining bastard siblings and gave them the control of the Stormlands for their dedication to her and her cause.

Not everyone agrees with the Queen's decision but there are not many who openly voice their opinion any more, those who did at one point of time didn't live to hear the reason behind her decision.

Under the paramountship of the Storms the Stormlands have recovered but are in no way a power to reckon with.

**SYOC open for:**

**1. Two Sons and One Daughter of Arya and Gendry**

**2. One Son and Daughter of Edric with Obella Sand.**

Please Send the Form via Personal Message and feel free to ask any questions as well... **Where's The Form? It's available on my Profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Wolves of the North<strong>

* * *

><p>The pitter-patter of the gentle autumn drizzle on the ancient tress of the Wolfswood felt like music to Robb's ears. Prince Robb he corrected himself now that he was heading back to Winterfell from his long sojourn at Bear Island.<p>

Robb didn't want to leave, but a Raven in the night from his Queen mother had stirred the entirety of Maege Hall, compelling Robb to start back on his journey to the Northern Capital of Westeros. Now that he was headed back he realized how much he did miss his home and how earnestly he wanted to get back to Winterfell and to his family.

Lost in the music created by the Forest, he was brought back to reality by a loud sneeze from his brother.

Robb turned to find his brother, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Auburn haired and blue-eyed, Eddard resembled their mother more than Robb did himself and that particular thought always seemed to bug him even though he had the traditional Stark look. Looking at his brother always made him wonder about his father. Robb new for certain that he and Ned didn't share the same father but that didn't change the fact that he loved his younger brother more than anything else in the world.

In many ways he was like a father figure to his brother. He disciplined him whenever he fell out of line, showered him with affection whenever he was upset and took every opportunity to teach him whatever he could whenever he could. Robb greatly cared for his brother and was extremely protective of him. He had shielded him from the rampant talks of their mother not taking a consort and the legitimization of her bastards.

Maybe when he was old enough, he'd realize the fact himself but till then Robb felt that for Eddard ignorance would be bliss. Eddard after all was of a gentler nature than him and his mother. This was another thing about his brother that befuddled him to no end.

Robb wondered how his mother fell for a man who was gentle of nature after all she was the Ice Queen of the North; Curt, Sharp and Cold as Winter at times itself. The thought of it baffled him to no ends.

Sighing, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and smiled again when his brother sneezed again louder than before, scaring the pony he was riding on.

"Are you cold, Ned?" Robb asked his brother to which he nodded and said, "I don't like the rain."

Robb pulled the reigns of his Destrier bringing the entire convoy to a halt. Getting down from his Horse, he removed his bear-skin cloak and draped it on his brother's shoulders.

As he draped the cloak over his brother, Ned looked at him with concerned eyes.

"What's the matter Pup?" He asked Ned.

"If you give me your cloak, **won't you** catch a cold?" Ned asked Robb, wiping his nose with his hand again.

Robb smiled, "I won't be cold, I have Great-Uncle Brandon's wolf's blood running through me." He said, baring his teeth and snapping his jaws shut like a wolf, earning a laugh from his brother.

Robb flicked the pony's reign and sent his brother forward and signaled one of his mother's Winter Knight's to start moving again.

Getting on to his own mount, Robb headed to the rear of the marching column where Lyanna Mormont and Jorelle Mormont's daughters Dacey and Maege.

"Enjoying the autumn rain Aunt Lyanna" Robb asked his aunt by marriage.

Lyanna made a face, "I wonder if the Queen would allow you to sit the Throne if i cut your cock off" she said with her lips twisted in a smirk

Robb laughed at that and so did the others who had heard the remark.

"Not being with Uncle Rickon seems to have put you in a foul mood Aunt Lyanna" chirped young Dacey Mormont, a warrior much like her namesake.

Lyanna gave her a death stare however not before turning red first.

"And to answer your question _Aunt Lyanna_ I get a feeling that mother would rather make Rhaenys the throne over me." Robb said with a smile playing on his lips.

At this the Mormont women laughed and nodded their heads, all except Lyanna who's frown deepened and brought her steed to a halt. Seeing her Robb too pulled at the reigns of his mount and motioned for the rest of the column to continue on their way

The rest of the column continued to march while Lyanna stood at the same spot with Robb by her side. When the last guard was out of earshot; Lyanna spoke, "You are never to say that again My Prince" she said with a grave tone to her voice, "Never, even in jest" she further added and with that last statement she kicked her mount in the side breaking it into a gentle trot leaving Robb to think on her words.

Robb didn't know what to make out of his aunt's words. What did she even mean, he thought to himself and without giving another thought to his aunt's words he broke his steed into a trot to catch up his aunt and the rest of the marching column.

* * *

><p>The Wall was considered a wonder beyond all. Seven hundred feet tall and forty feet thick at the base and ranging between five to ten feet of thickness at the summit, the Wall was a marvel to behold. It was once manned by the brother's of the Night's Watch who vowed to protect the realm of the Seven Kingdoms from everything that came from beyond the wall.<p>

In the recent times, the Wall was not only being manned by the Free Folk who came from beyond the wall but several hundred acres of land on both sides of the wall was governed, maintained and protected by them as well.

Castle Black, once the most strongest fortification on the Wall and the headquarters of the Night's Watch was now the seat of Prince Jon Snow of House Targaryen and his wife the Wildling Princess and Protector, Val. Together, Jon and Val had governed over the Free Folk, the lands beyond the wall, the people settled on the Gift and the Houses along the wall with an iron hand and benevolence.

In many ways there's was considered a separate kingdom, one much prosperous than the southern kingdoms. With iron one, precious metals, weapons and hides begin exported to several essosi cities and principalities; the lands governed by the Northern branch of House Targaryen had faired much better than their southern counterparts as well.

Jon and Val were well-respected, loved and also feared. Their four children were considered an extension of their parents and the people had high expectation from them, from all of the siblings. And this was something that bothered Quaryn Snow-Targaryen to no end.

Walking at the summit of the wall on top of Castle Black, Quaryn looked over and observed the stillness of the haunted forest which hid the biggest Free Folk settlement under its thick canopy. Maybe I should go and live there, he thought to himself. Maybe the forest would hide me as well.

Sighing, he turned his back on to the forest and made his way to the elevator that'd take him down to the castle. Nodding to the guards he entered the elevator and waited for the other guards who were exchanging duties with their counterparts.

He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard the conch horn blow once, twice and then three times. Like clock work he jumped out of the elevator and ran to the parapets with sword in hand. Soon enough several guards and soldiers joined him each with their weapons drawn and for a moment everything seemed fine.

Quaryn trained his gaze from the base of the wall where the heavy iron portcullis rested to the fringes of the haunted forest and then beyond that where he knew stood the Fist of the First Men. At first it was hard for him to make out what the problem was. Everything seemed fine to him except...except the smoke on the horizon. Smoke coming from beyond the Fist of the First Men.

"Gods know what the Thenn's are up to now?" He heard a voice say from behind him but didn't concentrate at it for a long time as in that moment a loud voice echoed through his ears, _"Follow the Raven" _and that was the last thing he heard before he blacked out and fell on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Another new chapter and some more new characters for all of you to enjoy. More northern characters are yet to be revealed and then soon enough it'll be time to head South again.

I received two more submissions, One Rilane Targaryen that takes the last spot available to Dany's kids and I'm proud to announce I have Tyrion's Bastard Child as well.

Submissions are open for the Storms(Arya and Gendy's Kids, other Lannister cousins, the Martells, Garlan Tyrells children and Willas Tyrells son). Form is avaialable on my profile.

Keep the Submissions going and thanks for the Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A room filled with the fragrance of roasting meats and pine wood burning in the brasiers of the Great Hall welcomed Princess Rhaenys Targaryen to the Feast which had been held in honor of Lady Joy hill of Casterly Rock by her aunt, Sansa Stark, The Queen in the North.

Her aunt and the Lady of Lannister sat at the high table with two of the Winter's guard standing sentinel on the either side. When Rhaenys entered the hall the cerebrations and the feast had already started with the musicians playing lively northern songs on their instruments, to the tunes of which danced the men and women of the North and the Westerlands. Her blood boiled at the sight of the Golden Lion on a field of Red but Rhaenys was able to calm herself when she heard her father's voice in the back of her head, "Revenge is like a sword with two ends. Those who seek revenge end up hurting themselves as well."

Rhaenys took a couple of deep breaths, put on her best smile and with her head held high she walked to the High Table and curtsied to her aunt, The Queen whilst completely ignoring the Lady of Lannister. Sansa acknowledged her with a smile and beckoned her to take the seat beside her.

Soon enough, wine was served. Sour red for those sitting on the lower tables and the common folk, Dornish Red to the nobility and Arbor gold for those on the High Table. The wine flowed and so did the music and the celebration.

Rhaenys made little conversation with her aunt before she asked if she could be excused and meet a couple of friends. Her aunt simply nodded before engaging the Lady of Lannister in a conversation.

Stepping down from the High Table, Rhaenys picked up a goblet of Dornish Red from the nearest table and headed to the glass patio on the side where she knew several of her "associates" might be who she hadn't caught up with in a long time.

Walking towards the patio she quickly spotted the one who she was looking for even though his back was turned towards her.

His dark hair had grown long and he seemed to have put on a little more muscle in the last few moons she hadn't seen him. He was wearing a northman's attire of boiled leather, dark woolens and leather breeches with fur lined boots and a heavy cloak made from the fur of an ice bear with the Karstark Sun embroidered on it.

Rhaenys and Torrhen Karstark's camaraderie went back several years. She had known him since she was six name-days old and he was on the cusp of his early teens. Then she saw him as an elder brother but in the last few years those feelings had changed.

"I like the long hair", she said from behind him and Torrhen without hesitating for even a minute turned to face her with a smile playing at his lips. Like the Starks, Torrhen too had a long face, high cheek bones and dark grey eyes. "And you look even prettier than the last time I saw you, _Your Grace_". He said, trying to charm her with his courtesies. Rolling her eyes, she closed the distance between them within a heart beat and engulfed him in a hug. She lowered her voice and whispered in his ear, "I missed you Torr". Torrhen's arm tightened around her to reciprocate her feelings for he couldn't be vocal about his thoughts, for now atleast.

"And you didn't miss me Dragon Lady", she heard someone say from behind her. She immediately recognized the mocking playful tone that she hated but couldn't do without as well. Breaking away from Torrhen, she turned to face the Hornwood heir with the traditional Targaryen smirk on her face.

"Trust me Haelyn, if i had to choose between you and the Moose on your sigil. I'd choose the Moose." she said, staring him in the eyes and trying her best not to burst into peals of laughter.

"I didn't know you were into horny males. Had I known…" Haelyn began before another voice cut him off completely. "That's No way to speak to Her Grace, the Princess of the North."

Several heads turned to see to whom the voice belonged too and soon enough many of the guests bowed their heads in the presence of Ser Podrick Payne, the First Sword of the North.

"Young Haelyn, you really need to learn how to speak in the presence of a lady." chided Podrick. Haelyn looked visibly abashed and murmured a slight apology which Rhaenys waived off as it wasn't needed.

"Ser Podrick, I'm thankful to you for coming to my defense but Haelyn and I have known each other for very long. He only jests…" but before Rhaenys could complete her sentence, Podrick cut her off as well. " You must act your station My Lady. Your _actions_ haven't gone unnoticed." He said suggestively before turning his back on the young group of Northern lords and ladies and walking back to the High Table.

Several moments passed before someone said anything. Rhaenys decided to break the silence by beckoning a server carrying a flagon of wine to re-fill everyone's goblets.

"To the North", she said raising her Goblet and was joined by those around her. All of them unified by the sprit of the North

oOoOoOoOo

It was late at night, with the feast almost at an end when the horns at the Guard Tower of Winterfell were blown again.

The horn was blown four times, but this time it was blown to herald the arrival of Prince Rickon Stark of the Dreadford and the Lonely Mountains.

As soon as Rhaenys saw her uncle she ran to him with her skirts swirling around her heels and engulfed him into a tight hug. Propriety and Courtesy befitting a Princess be damned. It had been too long since she had seen the Wild Wolf of the North.

"I haven't seen you in a while young wolf." Rickon said, returning her hug with equal affection and warmth. He was the only one who saw the wolf inside her, even though she was more dragon than her father.

" I'm a dragon Uncle Rick" she said playfully pouting at him. At this he laughed and once again said, "The Blood of the First Men flows through your veins. Trust me you are a wolf." and then with a gentle kiss on her cheek which made her lightly blush, he made his way to pay homage to his sister, The Queen.

"Did you know your Uncle would be here?" Torrhen asked, coming to stand beside her and offering her another glass of wine.

"No." Rhaenys said, contemplating his question, "To be honest i'm surprised to see the attendance of so many Northern Lords." She then turned her attention to him, "Torrhen I'm happy to see you here but may I ask what brings you to Winterfell?"

If Torrhen Karstark was surprised, he didn't show it.

"For that matter, What are Haelyn and the other Heirs to the Northern Lords doing here?" She continued, observing the nobility around her.

Torrhen to seemed to be thinking the same thing but before he could answer, some one else spoke from behind them.

"It seems The Winter Queen wishes to address the Heirs to the North"

Rhaenys and Torrhen turned to see the person to whom the voice belonged. Recognition crossed their faces as a petite girl with raven black hair walked towards them, her eyes were an awry Gold. Nyssa Flint was the first born child of Lord Flint of Flint's Finger.

Her mother came from a Free Folk Clan all of whom had golden yellow eyes like that of Shadow Cats that lived far beyond the wall.

"I'm not my Father's Heir." Rhaenys said, contemplating what Nyssa just said after sharing a small embrace.

"Yes, you aren't _his _Heir" Nyssa said, repeating what Rhaenys had just said. Her gaze then moved from Rhaenys to the High Table.

Rhaenys followed Nyssa's gaze and went stone cold when she understood what her friend of old was trying to imply.

Nyssa lowered her voice so only Rhaenys could listen, "A Dragon Queen sits on the Iron Throne grooming a Dragon Princess to take her Place. A new Queen of Thorns has arisen in the golden meadows of the South. Lionesses roar in the West and the She-Wolf in the North looks to her Ice Dragons, _The Princesses of the North_." and at that moment it seemed destiny was in sync with Nyssa for the Queen of Winter and the Prince of the Lonely Mountains looked towards Rhaenys and gave her a rare smile.

What is happening, Rhaenys thought to herself before music and dancing consumed the Feast Again.

oOoOoOoOo

It had been a couple of hours since Sansa had left the Feast and invited Joy Hill to her solar in order to continue the talk they were having before her niece arrived at Winterfell.

"Your niece doesn't like me Sansa" Joy said, idly swirling the contents of her glass.

Sansa smirked, "Forgive her. She's her Father's daughter but lacks his skills at masking her true emotions."

"What does the Prince have against the Lannisters?" Joy asked surprised at Sansa's revelation, "Tyrion considers Jon to be a really good friend of his."

"So does Jon" Sansa said, answering the unasked question "but Jon's fondness extends only to Tyrion in House Lannister."

"Am I too interpret that the girl could burn down Casterly Rock upon Tyrion's Death ?" Joy asked, her face not betraying any emotion but fear lurked on the corners of her emerald green eyes.

"Not if you build closer ties with the North." Sansa replied, taking a swig from her glass.

"What are you suggesting?" Joy asked, the inquisitiveness on her face was well written.

Sansa smiled a wry smile before she spoke again, "The alliance between the North and the Westerlands survives on the relationship that Jon and I share with Tyrion. We need to ensure that our future generations don't destroy what we have strived too build, so we can maintain Peace in the Realm."

"Sansa this is quite unbecoming of you. Why don't you say what's on your mind?" Joy asked, refilling the goblets with more wine.

"An alliance bound by Blood of course." Sansa said, raising a toast "I propose to unite the North with the Westerlands in a relationship that'd last for centuries."

Skeptical at first, Joy raised her goblet and both women continued to drink till the early morning hours doing what they knew best, "Play The Game of Thrones"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Dragon Princesses

The People living near Rhaenys' Hill had grown accustomed to being woken up in the early hours of the day by the roars and screeches of the Dragons that were housed in the Dragon Pit atop it.

It had taken a decade to repair the Domed structure that housed the Dragons of the Royal Family and since the time the repairs had been complete the structure had once again been brought into use for the very same purpose however it didn't house any of the Queen's Dragons but those that belonged to the Queen's daughters, those of the Visiting Targaryens, those of the Dragon Riders and a few unclaimed dragons hatched by the Queen.

The Queen's dragon "Drogon" seldom took shelter in the Dragon Dome, choosing to lair in the Godswood of the Red Keep.

The Dragons belonging to the Princesses however had been lairing in the Dragon Dome for the last few years since they became too big to remain within the Red Keep.

Princess Valaena's dragon, Valarr and Princess Rilane's, Bayrisse had grown large enough in size but were still considered small in comparison to The Queen's Drogon, Prince Aegon's Rhaegal and Prince Jon's Viserion. Both dragons had black scales, and had a wing span measuring over 30 Feet. The dragons bore a strong resemblance to Drogon but only Bayrisse had his molten-red eyes while Valarr's eyes were an eerie Golden Yellow.

The Princesses took great pride in their dragons and in being the best dragon riders of their generation however Princess Valaena never seemed to lose an opportunity to best or establish her supremacy over Princess Rilane. Valaena was elder to Rilane, and heir to her mother's crown but she believed that her mother thought of her younger sister as an ideal ruler. And while Valaena knew that Rilane respected her and would never usurp her. She just couldn't help but think about the _what if _?

This morning however the Dragons were unsettled and especially so was Valarr, trying to break out of his cell and breathing fire on the chains that kept him there.

The guards had managed to send a word out to Princess Valaena and soon enough after receiving the word she and her sister had ridden out to the Dragon Dome on their steeds.

The gate keepers opened the bronze doors of the Dragon Dome as soon as they sighted the Royal Sigil in the distance, sparing no time to ease the tension that the dragons within had created.

She jumped off her steed as soon as she and her sister made their way into the Dragon Dome, the heavy Bronze doors were closed behind them by the Gatekeepers of the Dragon Dome.

"Valarr seems tense today." Rilane said from beside her as the cells of their dragons were close enough.

"He just needs some fresh air Sister and some time to stretch his wings." Valaena told her younger sister.

"If you say so." Rilane said, before she turned and walked into another corridor which housed the cell of her Dragon.

As Valaena walked to Valarr's cell, she felt the intensity of his screeches and roars increasing.

She'd never share it with her sister but it seemed he had sensed the unease that she was going through this morning. However, se brushed the thought away from her mind and soon enough found her self staring into the golden eyes of her dragon.

"What's wrong Valarr? Why are you in such a bad mood today?" Valaena cooed to the dragon, moving towards the wall of the cell to undo the shackles that kept him grounded.

Valor screeched again but broke into a slight purr upon seeing his mistress.

"There's nothing to worry about Valarr. I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." she whispered to him but the dragon would not sate and a growl deep emanated from deep within her chest.

"Trust me Valarr" Valaena said, switching to High Valyrian and quick gaining the dragon's attention and silencing him.

She then slipped the saddle on his back, fastened it and mounted him.

Earning a silent acknowledgement from him, she then egged him towards the exit of the Dragon Dome at the far end of the cavern from where his cell was.

As soon as Valarr entered the central courtyard of the Dragon Pit, the guards and the dragon keepers moved away; quick and quiet giving way to the Dragon and it's mistress.

"Open the Dome doors", Valaena told the Pit Commander and with a single nod he motioned for the dragon handlers to open the great circular door on the roof of the Dome structure through which the Dragon could fly out.

The grinding of gears and the heaving of the heavy stone doors gave way to the sun to illuminate the dark Dragon Pit.

Valarr screeched as he spread his giant wings. Valaena tightened her grip on the reigns as Valarr flapped his wings and lift himself from the floor of the Dragon Pit and flew out of the Sky Roof, the flapping of his wings eerily similar to that of Thunderclouds.

oOoOoOoOo

Princess Rilane watched her sister fly out from the Sky Roof.

She had been walking back to central courtyard from the cell where her dragon, Bayrisse resided.

"Ser Archas", she called out to the Pit Commander as the catacomb doors which led to the Dragon Cells were shut behind her.

The Knight looked to her and made his way towards her, "Princess, Aren't you taking your dragon out for a ride?" He asked walking towards her.

"I believe it's in our best interest if only one dragon takes flight from the Dragon Pit at a time." She said.

The Pit commander simply nodded, "I remember as it were yesterday when you and your sister were young and the dragons small."

Rilane smiled, "And when they grew just big enough to ride, the Sky Roof was never closed and now…"

"Now, we need to take precautions." He said, completing her sentence albeit politely.

Dragons were dangerous, there was no other way to explain it. A dragon couldn't be controlled nor could it be tamed. Her mother, the Queen always said that the dragons were to be respected and although they couldn't be tamed that could be bonded with or taught. They could be reasoned with for they were creatures with a higher intellect much like the Direwolves of the North.

"The Queen's dragons learnt well." He commented as they heard another shrill screech coming from the catacombs, a Dragon without a Rider.

"Is Arxeus still ill-tempered?" She asked the pit commander, walking towards the now closed doors of the catacombs." running her hand over the closed doors as if to soothe the lonely dragon in the depths of the catacombs.

"He's been so for the last couple of days." The Pit commander replied, "More so, since the Queen hasn't visited him. Her Grace is the closest thing he has to a Rider. He seems to long for her company."

Rilane shook her head, "My mother would never ride him. Dragon would never allow it."

The Pit commander simply nodded, he had understood what she was referring too.

Daenerys was Drogon's rider and Drogon had ensured that she never ride another dragon.

It had been stated in several tomes, even the most ancient from Asshai and Valyria that every Rider may have only one Dragon at a time but no one explained why.

Daenerys had learnt why.

A decade or so ago when Rilane was about three to four years of age, her mother was to visit the North. She had decided to take the journey on Dragon Back and decided she'd fly Viserion instead of Drogon, since she'd not flown him since the great night when Drogon had been sent further North to assist Jon and Rhaegal to fight the Great Other.

Viserion had just taken to the air, when Drogon's screech and growls echoed across the Red Keep and the city itself.

Drogon had chased Viserion till he caught up and then began attacking the Drogon, breathing fire and even attack the smaller dragon with his claws. Daenerys however managed to evade the large dragon and landed a dafe distance from the City. She jumped off from Viserion and went to stand before him by the time Drogon landed opposite them, his blood red eyes burning with anger.

It is said, that Daenerys had walked up to Drogon, commanded him to heel and then bend so she could climb on to his back while Viserion simply cowered in front of the Larger Dragon. Once on his back, Daenerys then commanded Viserion to go back to its Lair while she flew away with the enraged Drogon to the North.

Since then, Drogon had willingly shared his mother with Viserion. Daenerys never again tried to ride Viserion and she never might.

"Has there been any sighting of Viserion over the last few days Ser Archas?" she asked walking away from the stone doors of the Catacombs to the Exit of the Dragon Pit.

"A couple of Dragon riders have reported that she's been flying over the Kingswood for the last few days." said the aging Knight as he escorted the Princess out of the dragon pit and down the steps where a couple of guards stood, a stable-hand holding the reigns of the Princess' steed.

That's strange, Rilane thought to herself. "Who may I ask saw Viserion? She's never been away from the city for so long." she asked him.

"I believe it was Lady Reyna and Lady Neila. They are responsible for the patrol of the Kingswood and the Crownlands." He said, helping her get on her steed.

"Please tell them that I'd like to ride out there myself and confirm Viserion's whereabouts. It is unlike Viserion to stay away from the Red Keep for so long." Rilane said, "It's never happened before." she continued, clicking to her horse to start walking.

"It's not the first time Your Grace." Ser Archas said with a smile on his face, "It's happened once before, when your mother gifted you and your sister with Bayrisse and Valarr."

Rilane didn't know what to say. She simply nodded to the Pit Master and turned her steed to begin the march back to the Red Keep.

In the distance she heard the screech of a Dragon, not Valarr no. This was most definitely Arxeus.


	5. Chapter 5

The Starks of Winterfell

"No", said Rickon banging his fist on the table made of Oak in his sister's Solar.

Sansa just took another sip of wine from her goblet before she gave in to her brother's angry glare. "I hope you realize that yours was a political marriage as well. You might love Lyanna but I made the match." She said, her voice even and composed.

"Lya and I knew each other for years before we got married." Rickon snarled at her, "And who brought Lyanna to Winterfell in the first place?" Sansa questioned back leaving Rickon absolutely quiet. "I didn't want to force you into a marriage like I had been and nor would any of our children be forced into any such marriage." She further said.

"Our children" Rickon question, "You aren't even having my children out of this" He said exasperatedly falling back into the chair opposite her sister.

"Nor Jon's if that helps quell your anguish." Sansa said, her voice sharp and cutting.

Rickon smiled and said, "I will and yes you heard right Sister, I will allow you to make decisions for some of my children but Jon would never give you the same right." Smiling, he leaned back into his chair and took a long draught from his goblet but Rickon's smile faltered when he saw Sansa's lips curve into a smirk.

"I already have his approval for the schemes that I have planned." She said, filling her goblet with some more wine, "I wish to make the North strong and I have found the right person to succeed me." She then looked at him directly, "I also have Bran's approval on the matter."

If Rickon was taken aback he didn't show it. None of the Starks had seen Bran in almost two decades, they knew he was somewhere north of the wall but not his exact location.

"And what is it that you have planned for our children Sansa?" Rickon asked, his voice full of dread.

Sansa smirked, "That's why I called you to Winterfell. I seek your counsel brother."

Rickon raised his eyebrow, egging Sansa to continue as he drained the rest of his goblet.

"I'm wondering if the North should have a Prince or a _Princess_ as an Heir Apparent." Sansa said, her voice stone cold and her expressions even harder.

Rickon's feet went cold and the chill began to spread throughout his body as Sansa laid out her plans, not concrete but potential before him.

Had she truly decided what she wanted to make out of the North and the future of all Children with the Stark blood? The answer to that was still unclear but one thing was set in stone. Never again would the North bow to anyone. It'd always be ruled by a King or Queen of Winter.

oOoOoOoOo

Rhaenys gathered the sheets around her lithe body as she got up from the bed to pour herself some wine.

"Do you care for some?" she asked the northern man who had accompanied her to her bed.

"Can one deny the Princess of the North's hospitality?" Torrhen asked her, sitting up on Rhaenys' bed, the thick furs askew.

Rhaenys simply smiled and poured her companion a glass of wine as well and got back in to bed with him.

They remained silent for a while before Torrhen spoke again, "I missed this." he said pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Rhaenys wasn't the kind to blush but she couldn't help smiling.

"I'll be honest with you." she said, "I only missed the sex" she further added, smirking and winking at him before she pressed her lips to his; silencing any complaints that he might have had.

"I missed this as well" he said, as she pulled back from him and leaned back into his arms.

"How long are you here for ?" she asked him.

"Here, as in Winterfell? another week perhaps." he said, taking a sip from his goblet. "What about you?"

Rhaenys contemplated the answer before speaking up, "My father said that my aunt needed me and so here I am."

"You didn't ask him why he was sending you here?" Torr asked her, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Won't be the first time." she said turning towards him, "Do you know the purpose of your visit?" she asked him.

"My father said, the Queen wanted to meet all the Heirs of the Northern Lords." He said, looking at her.

"That doesn't explain Nyssa's presence." Rhaenys said, "Lord Flint has named his son Rodrick as his Heir."

"That's true, but Nyssa is yet to be Betrothed. Maybe the Queen wants to match her to the Heir of a Northern House of her choosing." Torrhen suggested.

"Nyssa should have been her father's heir." Rhaenys said, "She's wise and courageous."

"Not a great fighter though" Torrhen added to Rhaenys' words, "Although an exceptional Archer."

"I couldn't help agree more." Rhaenys added, agreeing with what Torrhen had to say and leaned into another kiss hopefully not their last for the night.

oOoOoOoOo

Sansa set in the Council Chambers which was housed in the newly constructed First Keep of Winterfell. Old Nan always said that the First Keep was haunted and on a Full Moon's night one could here the screams of those who had perished in the Fire that had consumed the entire building and laid the foundation for the Great Keep.

As far as Sansa was concerned, the Haunting of the First Keep would always be the least of her worries.

Around her sat her councillors who helped govern not only the North but the territories of all her Kingdoms. To her left sat Ser Willem Manderly, Master of Coin and Trade and on her left sat Lord Raymun Waynwood of the Vale, her Cousin Robin Arryn's representative on the council. Had it been under Sansa's control, she could have had both men killed at the same time but she liked them for their intelligence and loyalty.

"… and so Your Grace, the Vale is paying only 10 per cent less than the Rest of Westeros for the Iron Ore we purchase from the North. As you can see it's not a very profitable deal in exchange of the Crops that we give the North at a 30 percent less price." Lord Waynwood argued.

"Are you comparing Crops to Iron, My Lord." Ser Willem spoke up.

"Ser Willem, Lord Waynwood i've heard you plea." Sansa said, her composure cool and sharp. She looked to Lord Waynwood and said, "We can see you the required Iron at a price of 15 per cent less than what we give to the rest of Westeros. In return you have to decrease the Taxes that the northern traders on the Saltplans and Gulltown pay by 10 percent." Sansa observed the Vale Lord for a couple of seconds before she continued, "Please let _me _know if you have any issues with the agreement."

Lord Waynwood keep silent but gently nodded his head, agreeing to what his queen had to say.

"Good! What's the next order of business this morning?" Sansa asked Myranda Royce, her councillor and aide.

"We received a Raven from Lord Ryswell yesterday, it's with regards to the building and development of the three port towns on the Western Coast." She said, the raven scroll lying before her amidst many.

"We have already provided Lord Ryswell with a hundred builders and four hundred free folk settlers. What more could he ask for?" cut in Lord Harrion Karstark.

"He requests the aid of a hundred and fifty Winter Wolves to help guard the three towns till the time he can train and hire guards to protect the three towns." Myranda said, quoting from the Raven Scroll.

Sansa looked to Lord Mors Umber, the Commander of the Winter Wolves, "Do we have the men to spare?" she asked him.

Mors sighed, before replying "We have a hundred men to spare and if Her Grace wishes, we could send a missive to Winter's Keep to send the extra fifty men."

Sansa considered his words before she spoke again, "Send a message back to Lord Ryswell saying that we'll send him a hundred men and that he's to summon the other fifty from the Rills to complement the Winter Wolves. Also tell him that he has only six months to train new soldiers or guards before we recall half the strength and then the rest will leave the towns after three months from then."

Myranda took a note of what Sansa had said. She was about to table the next order of business when Ser Podrick of the Winter Guard entered the Council Chamber.

"Your Grace, the Princes have been sighted five miles from Winterfell." He said, his voice nonchalant.

"That's good news Ser Podrick, inform Princess Rhaenys and tell her that I have requested of her to greet her brothers on my behalf." Sansa said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes Your Grace." Ser Podrick bowed before exiting from the Council Chambers.

The councillors remained quiet for a while before Myranda spoke up again, "Your Grace, there's another matter which requires urgent attention from you."

"What is it Myranda?" Sansa asked, looking directly at the woman she had known for several years now.

"Lord Tormund seeks to settle some of his people south of the New Gift. He says that his town and the land allotted to his family can't support all the people under his jurisdiction. I've also received a worn from your cousin Prince Jon regarding the matter." Myranda said.

"I hope Lord Tormund realizes the fact that the Free Folk he wished to send south will have to abide by our jurisdiction completely and not of the Gift." Sansa questioned Myranda.

"He writes that he'll only offer those who accept the change of jurisdiction and our laws to settle South of the Gift." Myranda replied.

"Your Grace, where are we to settle them?" asked Theo Wull, representative of the Mountain clans on the Council.

"I'm sure Lord Rickon would have some acres on the Lonely hills where the free folk could be settled. He's always been very willing to accommodate them in his lands." Ser Willem said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I wish the same could be said for your family Ser Manderly. Never have I heard your family taking an initiative to settle the free folk on your lands." cut in Harrion Karstark.

"The free folk never wished to settle so far south." Ser Willem said, turning a dark shade of red.

"Then we'd have to let them know that if they wish to settle South of the Gift, then House Stark can settle them anywhere between Last Hearth to Moat Cailin." said Sansa, backing Harrion Karstark's point, "provided you brother will not have a problem Ser Willem" she further added looking directly at her Master of Trade and Coin.

Ser Willem remained silent before speaking up, "House Manderly will welcome them and help them settle in our lands Your Grace. I don't forsee any problems that my Brother might have."

"Very Good." Sansa said, getting up from her chair at the head of the table. "We'll reconvene tomorrow as i have much to discuss with all of you on regards with the future functioning of the North." she said, walking out of the Council Chamber closely followed by Harwin and Anguy of her Queensguard. The councillors all bowed as she exited them chambers before breaking into silent whispers amongst themselves.

oOoOoOoOo

Princess Rhaenys awaited her cousins in the central courtyard of Winterfell along with Torrhen Karstark, Nyssa Flint and several others.

It had been over two years since she had seen Robb and Ned. She was anxious to see them, especially little Ned who was only a year younger to her sister.

Soon enough, the conch horn sounded heralding the arrival of the Princes and a few minutes later the fluttering banners of House Stark; a grey dire wold on a white field was seen in the distance along with the Black Bear of House Mormont and a Black Direwolf on a field of Red; House Stark of the Dreadfort.

Rhaenys saw Robb riding at the helm of the marching column atop his destrier. He looked every bit a Stark and a Prince of Winterfell. Behind him rode young Ned, a splitting image of what would have been Uncle Rickon at his age. Beside them rode Lady Lyanna of the Houses Stark and Mormont.

As soon as the marching column entered the courtyard, several of the nobles and commoners bowed to the Princes. All except Rhaenys, who was their equal; the titled Princess of the North. She ran to her brothers and engulfed them in a hug as soon as they got down from their horses. Robb and even little Ned, returned her warmth by engulfing her between them.

"I missed you both so much" Rhaenys said to them.

"I missed you too Rhae" Robb whispered in her ear while Ned just pressed harder against his elder cousin.

The cousins parted after several moments.

"Did you grow another foot or so Robb? You are as tall as James now." Rhaenys remarked looking at her brother,who seemed to quite resembled her elder brother in looks.

Robb laughed out loud, "Just a little more" he said rubbing the back of his head. "It's Ned who has grown over a foot he said" pulling his younger brother to him and ruffling the messy auburn hair his younger brother sported.

The cousins laughed but Rhaenys grew silent as they were joined by her aunt Lyanna and the other Mormonts.

Rhaenys curtsied to the warrior women before walking to her aunt and give her a hug.

"It's been too long since i have seen you or your siblings Rhae. How are James, Quaryn and Heira?" Lyanna asked, taking her hand in her own and walked towards the Great Hall of Winterfell across the courtyard where the assembled Lords and Commoners gave way to them, bowing to the Lady of the Dreadfort and a Northern Princess in her own right.

"They are good Aunt Lyanna. James has been spending a lot of his time North of the Wall, in the valley of the Thenns. Quaryn is learning to be a night under Ser Allister Thorne whereas Heira is busy behaving as the perfect princess. She aspires to join Aunt Daenerys' dragon riders in a couple of years."Rhaenys said.

"Even you wanted to join the Queen's legion of dragon riders a few years back."Lyanna said, looking to her niece affectionately.

"I did then, but now I believe my place is in the North. This is where i belong." She said, looking to her aunt.

Lyanna was about to say something, but before she could the Herald announced the Queen's arrival.

The nobles bowed to their Queen as she walked into the Great Hall and embraced her sons and sister by law.

"I hope you had an eventful stay at Bear Island." She asked Robb and Ned.

"We did mother." Ned said, speaking up. "We even went sailing a couple of times into the open waters of the Sunset Sea." He further added.

At this, Sansa looked to Jorelle Mormont and nodded in appreciation who simply accepted the acknowledgement.

"Come, you must rest now. We'll have a feast in the evening." Sansa said, looking to her Queensguard to escort the Princes to their rooms before walking out of the Great Hall with the Mormont women.

Ser Podrick walked forward smiling, to where Robb and Ned stood, "Robb, I trust you had a good time at Bear Island." "We did Ser Podrick. I missed our sparring lessons though." Robb said to the knight.

"I look forward to having one with you soon enough" Podrick said, keeping a hand on Robb's shoulder before kneeling in front of Ned, "Come little Prince, you'll be tired from all that riding now won't you. It's time for you to rest for a while." He said, before he began to escort him out of the Great Hall. "I'm not tired, I want to go to the Kennels." Ned said looking up to Ser Podrick who sighed but gave in to the Prince's wishes.

"Alright, but after that we are going straight to your chambers. Understood?" Ser Podrick asked, almost pleading with the little Prince.

"Yes" Ned said excitedly and ran off towards the Kennels with Ser Podrick falling close behind.

Robb and Rhaenys smiled, "Ser Olyvar, Ser Perwyn I believe you both need some rest as well."

"We are to guard you at all times. We have strict…" Ser Olyvar began but Robb cut him off, "I'm in Winterfell now, the Heart of the North. I'm safe here and you know it. Plus you both need the rest."

Rhaenys was surprised at the tone Robb took with them, he was both respectful and dismissive. It seemed he had become much like her Aunt in the last few years.

If the Knights were annoyed, they hid it really well. Bowing to their Prince they made their way to the Ice Tower which housed the Queen's guard.

Once the two Knights were a dafe distance away, Robb leaned in towards Rhaenys, "Meet me at the Broken Tower in half an hour. Bring the others as well."

Rhaenys simply nodded as Robb turned his back towards her and walked away.

"What did he say?" Torrhen asked her, as Robb headed out in the direction of the Kennels.

"He wants to speak with us." Rhaenys answered.

"Us?" Torrhen asked, arching his brow in question.

"All of us." Rhaenys simply replied before she turned her back towards him and walked towards the God's wood, "Tell the others" as she walked out.


End file.
